O quizas simplemente te regale una rosa
by Viridiana
Summary: Ryoma recuerda su vida desde que era un niño... y tambien lo mucho que ama a su novia... Sakuno. Wiii! REGRESE!


**Hello!**

**-Ya extrañaba venir por aqui... -Viri aspiro el aire con ganas.**

**-Creeme que yo no...**

**-Echizen... -Un hombre alto y de gafas se paro detras de el.**

**-¿SI, Tezuka-san? -Encuadro los hombros.**

**-NO la molestes... esta vez te dio un buen fic... no hay drama...**

**-¿De veras? *o* -O`chibi abrio los ojos con sorpresa. -¡Pues a leerlo!**

**-Mendigo enano...**

**Al fin regrese, aunque sea con este ONE-SHOT...**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**O quizás simplemente te regale una rosa**

Estaba sentado en la cafetería donde se habían quedado de ver… le habia dicho que tenia algo importante que decirle… y el tambien.

Era tarde, pero la puntualidad no era uno de los fuertes de su novia…

Y eso era desde que la conoció… El reloj y ella no iban en la misma oración.

Hoy, ambos eran gente exitosa… Es mas, su novia se podía dar el lujo de tener una asistente para que le recordara sus compromisos… y aun asi, seguía llegando tarde.

Al menos este dia tendría una buena excusa… estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

Su reflejo le recordó su cansancio, ¿Quién dijo que ser socio de un buffet de abogados no era agotador?

Contaba con 27 años… Un titulo universitario, una amplia carrera deportiva… buenos amigos y el amor de su vida a su lado…

-Quien lo diría… -Ryoma se permitió sonreír. –Esa torpe niña… hoy es la mujer que me trae loco… -Acaricio los pétalos de la rosa que tenia en la mano; era un logro que no se hubiera maltratado.

El, el "Príncipe del Tenis" de la Seigaku ahora un abogado de profesión. Sorprendió a propios y a extraños con su elección… Pero algo dentro de el, le dictaba que el tenis no era para siempre…

Aun lo practicaba no lo malentiendan, pero ahora era un hobbie… Al principio de ahí saco dinero para poderse dar las comodidades de las que disfrutaba, pero quería demostrar que podía hacer mas de su vida.

RING, RING

-¿Y ahora que quiere el viejo? –Apretó el botón de contestar. -¿Si?

-¿Ya? –Nanjiroh le hablo.

-Deja de meterte en mis asuntos… -Escucho voces de fondo. -¿Mama esta contigo?

-Si, y Nanako con su familia tambien…

-Whiz… -Se tallo la cara con fuerza. –No se porque le pedí ayuda a mama… siempre termina contándote todo… y tu, y tu boca floja…

-Ya, ya… -Aguardo un segundo mas. -¿Aun nada?

-¡NO! –Cerró la llamada y le hizo una seña a la camarera. –Otro, por favor… -Le sirvieron un café más. – ¿Quién mas se habrá enterado?

Descanso los ojos y se dejo llevar por los recuerdos de su niñez y adolescencia. La rosa roja descansaba entre sus dedos.

Si, terminando el torneo donde derroto a Kintaro regreso a Estados Unidos… pero desde ahí noto que ya no era tanto un niñito.

Los sentimientos que se despertaron cuando ese tipejo se le acerco a Sakuno… oh no, esos no eran normales… Tenia ganas de aniquilarlo con un Saque Twist… Pero, la realidad era que no sabia que era lo que sentía en ese momento.

Bueno, bueno… eso era algo que ya no venia al caso.

Se hizo de fama y renombre en ese país, igual que su padre… Estudio la secundaria y preparatoria allá, pero extrañaba a sus únicos y verdaderos amigos…

Los chicos del equipo de tenis…

**Hoy corte una flor**

**Y llovía y llovía**

**Esperando a mi amor**

**Y llovía y llovía**

Se escribía seguido con Momoshiro, asi se entero que salía con la hermana de Tachibana, y que ahora era su esposa… eran mejores amigos a estas alturas de la vida. Momo-chan-sempai; como a veces le decía Sakuno, estaba dedicado a su empleo como Gerente General de una cadena de tiendas departamentales… bastante caras y exclusivas.

Tezuka y Fuji trabajaban con el… eran los otros socios del buffet… Tezuka casado y con un hijo. Fuji recién casado… y en luna de miel, al menos hasta donde el sabia.

Kawa-san era un chef reconocido, como siempre fue su sueño. Inui tenia un empleo en una farmacéutica, se especializaba en vitamínicos… que ellos nunca probaban…

Kaidoh era el único que era tenista. Bastante bueno, pero no tanto como el…

-Mada mada dane sempai… -Le dio un sorbo a su café.

-¿Hablando solo? –Un pelinegro se sentó frente a el. –Creo que deberías de dejar la cafeína…

-No, solo estaba recordando Oishi… -Se recargo en su asiento y dejo la flor en la mesa. -¿Refugiándote de la lluvia?

-No, Eiji quedo de venirse a tomar un café conmigo aquí… -Dejo su maletín y su laptop la coloco en la mesa. -¿Te molesta? Solo será un momento… presiento que me dejara plantado…

-No hay problema… -Volvió a observar la lluvia.

**Presurosa la gente,**

**Pasaba, corría.**

**Y desierta quedo;**

**La ciudad, pues llovía.**

Oishi era medico cirujano, estaba casado y tenia una hija. Eiji era maestro de Educación Física en… ¿Dónde mas? Seigaku.

Habia entrado en lugar de Sumire cuando esta se jubilo. La entrenadora se la pasaba viajando por cualquier lugar del mundo… para frustración de su nieta que cuando quería localizarla nunca lo lograba.

¿Qué, a que se dedica Sakuno? Sencillo, era editora de una revista juvenil… poco a poco iba ganando peso y renombre. Gracias al enfoque de la castaña-rojiza.

-Lo sabia… -Su acompañante bajo los hombros derrotado. –Le agarro la lluvia en la escuela, dice que mejor va a mi casa… -Bajo la tapa de la computadora y suspiro con fuerza. –Al menos deje mi auto cerca… -Recogió sus cosas y se paro. –Lamento no poderme quedar mas, pero con este tiempo lo único que quiero es llegar a casa…

-No te preocupes… -Siguió con su café, pero antes de que el antiguo sub-capitan saliera se regreso a decirle algo.

-Por cierto… suerte Ryoma… -Oishi le revolvió los cabellos y ahora si salio del lugar… el casi grito a causa de su infortunio.

-Maldito viejo chismoso… todo mundo sabe… -Dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo. -¿Qué no tienen vida propia?

-¿Quién no tiene vida propia, cariño? –Una suave voz y unas manos tibias acariciaron su mejilla.

**Yo me puse a pensar**

**Tantas cosas bonitas**

**Como el dia en la playa**

**Cuando te conocía.**

**Como jugaba el viento**

**Con tu pelo de niña**

**Ay que suerte, que suerte**

**Tu mirada en la mía.**

Sonrió con fuerza. –Hola… -Abrió los ojos y unos cobre lo recibieron. –Es para ti… -Le regalo la flor.

-Hola… gracias… esta muy linda. ¿Llevas mucho, verdad? –Se sonrojo y le guiño un ojo.

-Solo un poco… -La abrazo y le dio un beso sin importarle si lo veían. -¿Cansada?

-Algo… -Después de esos besos siempre se sentía sin fuerzas, asi que dejo caer su cara en el cuello de su novio. -¿Y tu? ¿Salio bien el juicio?

-Si, ganamos… -La castaña se enderezo y lo estrecho con fuerza. –Nada pudieron hacer contra la defensa que preparamos Tezuka y yo…

-¡Felicidades Ryoma! –Le dio sonoro beso en la mejilla. -¡Sabia que tu podrías! –Alzo una mano para llamar a la camarera. -¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! Primero con un café… después yo invito la cena… ¡podemos ir a tomar una copa al bar que tanto te gusta! Tenemos que hablar largo y tendido tú y yo…

Ryoma estaba embobado en las sonrisas de Sakuno… Y recordó cuando descubrió que lo que sentía por esa niñita de larga trenzas…

-Siempre fue amor… -Sakuno ladeó su cabeza al no entender de que hablaba. –Nada, nada… ordena…

-Estas loquito, cariño… -Empezó a escoger algo de la carta. –Y no me estas haciendo caso…

-Déjame divagar un poco más…

Regreso a Japón a acabar con la preparatoria, en esa escuela se reencontró con esa misma niña, que de niña… solo quedaban esos ojos tan lindos. Era toda una adolescente con un sequito de fans tras ella.

Ya no usaba sus trenzas, pero si, el cabello largo. Casi salta de emoción cuando Ryuzaki lo recibió con un abrazo y se dedico a explicarle todo el movimiento de la escuela… aunque en parte, esto era debido a que era la Jefa del grupo…

No tardo mucho en confesarle su amor y ella le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa y un beso.

**Cuando llegue mi amor**

**Le diré tantas cosas,**

**O quizás simplemente**

**Le regale una rosa.**

NO hay que mentir y decir que TODOS esos años han sido color de rosa. Tambien pasaron su mala época, y se separaron… pero no fue mucho el tiempo antes de que se volvieran a unir…

Ambas personalidades cambiaron.

Sakuno era mas abierta, sociable, ya no tartamudeaba… pero aun tenía ciertos hábitos… la impuntualidad y desorientación las más grandes.

Ryoma era mas explicito, ya no usaba monosílabos para comunicarse, pero aun tenia el enorme defecto de sentirse superior a los demás… pero eso solo lo hacia cuando su novia no estaba cerca… ella detestaba eso.

En su relación…

El: era un celoso, engreído, altivo y prepotente cuando veía a individuos desconocidos rondándola.

Ella: era la que terminaba con las discusiones, con los enojos y siempre tenía la última palabra…

Un punto extra era para Echizen… que era todo un… tigre en la cama. La vergüenza quedaba de lado cuando el decidía que era el momento de hacerla suya… Ryuzaki disfrutaba todos y cada uno de sus encuentros…

Cada uno gozaba de su departamento, pero eso no impedía que a media semana se quedaran en la casa del otro.

**Porque yo corte una flor**

**Y llovía y llovía**

**Esperando a mi amor**

**Y llovía y llovía**

-Ryoma… -Ya estaba servido un pastel y una leche caliente. –Tengo algo que decirte…

-¿Leche? ¿Qué paso con el expresso que tanto te gusta? –El sabía todos sus gustos… y la leche solo la tomaba cuando tenía insomnio.

-De eso tenemos que hablar… -Volvía a ser la niña insegura, jugaba con la tela de su pantalón negro de vestir. –Se que lo que te voy a decir cambia nuestros planes… queríamos viajar, queríamos conseguir una casa antes de casarnos y todo... pero…

-Saku… me estas preocupando… -La giro para que quedara de frente a el (al menos, lo que los dejaba aquel pequeño asiento). -¿Qué pasa?

La castaña lo miro y se mordió el labio. –Ryoma… estoy embarazada…

**Que me alegre tu canto**

**Que me alegre tu risa**

**Que se alegre en silencio**

**Tu mirada y la mía**

El oji-dorado asimilo la respuesta. Sakuno estaba embarazada, embarazada… de el… ¡IBA A TENER UN HIJO!

-¿Estas bromeando? –Ok… era una pregunta que era indispensable.

-Ryoma… -La chica lo miro sarcástica. -¿Cuándo te he hecho una broma asi?

-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA! –Le grito en el oido y salto del asiento. -¡Voy a ser papa!

-¡Cariño, siéntate! Ryoma… no grites… Ryoma… -La chica estaba como un tomate, porque los comensales empezaron a aplaudir y a felicitarlos. –Ryoma…

-¡Te amo Sakuno! –La abrazo y la alzo. –Te amo…

-Yo tambien te amo… -Le dio un beso y los aplausos les llegaron mas fuerte. –Pero esto es vergonzoso…

-¡NO voy a esperar mas!

Dejo unas monedas en la mesa, recogió las cosas de ambos y salio del establecimiento. La lluvia les pego en la cara.

-¿Estas loco?

Sakuno estaba riéndose. Sabía que el nunca reaccionaria mal ante la noticia, pero tampoco esperaba la conmoción que habia causado en el local.

Ya venían hablando de que querían formar una familia… ahora que estaban jóvenes y podían jugar con sus hijos… Pero no esperaban "encargar" asi de rápido…

Los planes eran asi: Comprar una casa, viajar, un año de matrimonio y llegarían los bebes…

¡Todo habia cambiado!

**Nos iremos charlando por las calles vacías.**

**Nos iremos besando por las calles vacías.**

**Y sabrán que te quiero**

**Esas calles vacías**

**Y yo te iré contando**

**Tantas cosas bonitas.**

**Como el dia en la playa**

**Cuando te conocía**

**Como jugaba el viento**

**Con tu pelo de niña**

**Ay que suerte, que suerte**

**Tu mirada y la mía.**

-¿Qué haces? –Sintio como la mano de Ryoma la cobijaba y le animaba a caminar. La envolvió en su abrigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¿A dónde vamos?

-Mi carro esta cerca… hay un lugar que nos espera… mas bien, nos esperan. –La sonrisa que mostraba en su cara, era de lo más…

-Dulce… me encanta cuando te ríes asi… -Se acurruco en su abrazo. -¿En verdad te alegra?

-No puedo creer que me hagas esa pregunta… -La puso frente a el y las gotas le chorreaban por el cabello. –UN hijo… es la mejor noticia que me podrías dar…

-Oh, Ryoma… -Se colgó a su cuello. –Te haz vuelto un romántico…

-Pero no se lo digas a los sempais… molestarían mucho… -Beso su frente. -Aquí esta…

Subieron al auto y aunque estuvieron atascados en el tráfico, pronto se encontraban en las afueras.

-¿Vamos a casa de tus padres? –Ella conocía el camino al derecho y al revés.

-Ehh, algo por el estilo… es una sorpresa…

Llegaron al destino y le pidió que aguardara unos momentos en su auto mientras corría a la entrada del templo, lo observo hacer unas señas y regresar por ella.

-Vamos… quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo… -Empezaron a subir los escalones. –Y que la noticia que me haz dado, nada tiene que ver con lo que se viene…

-¿LO que se viene?

Ryoma abrió la puerta de su casa, y ambos se sorprendieron cuando vieron la sala.

-¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACE USTEDES AQUÍ?! –Echizen fue el primero en explotar. -¡Viejo bocón!

-Vamos, vamos… ya sospechábamos que esto pasaría… -Momo brinco a abrazarlo.

-¿Pasar? ¿De que hablan? –Diviso a una persona y se alegro. -¡¿Abuela?! –Corrió a abrazarla. –Tengo una sorpresa…

-Pensé que la sorpresa te la daría Ryoma… -Sumire analizo a su ex –pupilo. –Espero que el que los chicos estén aquí, no cambie los planes…

-Mama… -Ryoma espero a que Rinko entrara en su campo de visión. –Se suponía que solo: tú, el viejo y Sumire estarían…

-¡Que desagradecido hermanito tengo! –Ryoga salio de la cocina con una bandeja de bocadillos. –Yo que vine de tan lejos a ver el gran evento…

-¿Gran evento? –Sakuno se separo de la anciana. –A ver, a ver… Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Oishi, Eiji, Momo, Kaoru, Kawa… -Los chicos del equipo y sus familias le sonrieron. –Sra. Rinko, Sr. Nanjiroh, Nanako, mi abuela y hasta tu hermano… Ryoma… ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

-Gracias, lo arruinaron… -La tomo de la mano y subieron a la que era su habitacion en esa casa. –Bien… creo que debo de decirte todo…

-Creo que si… -Se sentó en la cama a esperar respuestas.

**Cuando llegue mi amor**

**Le diré tantas cosas,**

**O quizás simplemente**

**Le regale una rosa.**

**O quizás simplemente le regale una rosa.**

**O quizás simplemente le regale una rosa.**

**Nos iremos charlando por las calles vacías.**

**Nos iremos besando por las calles vacías.**

**Y sabrán que te quiero esas calles vacías.**

-Se suponía que solo tenían que estar nuestra familia cercana hoy… habría una cena que le pedí a mama que preparara… Se cuanto significa tu abuela, asi que quería que estuviera presente para cuando… -Torció la boca. –Para cuando te diera el anillo de compromiso y te pidiera que te casaras conmigo… Te mostraría las fotos de la casa que compre hace unas semanas… Todo tendría que haber sido pequeño e íntimo… Perfecto para nosotros dos…

-Pero… ¿Qué no lo entiendes, bobito? – Sakuno acaricio el rostro tan varonil de su novio. –Ahí abajo esta toda la gente que nos quiere… y que quiere vernos felices… -Beso su cuello y fue subiendo hasta dibujar un camino de besos hasta su boca. -¿En verdad quieres casarte?

-Si… -La pasión le nublo la cabeza y le devolvió los cariños. –No hay otra cosa que quiera mas… bueno, ahora mismo me gustaría estar solos en esta casa y poder lamerte…

-¡Ryoma! –Sakuno se sonrojo y se separo… -Mas tarde, mas tarde… eso te lo aseguro… -Le extendió su mano. –Creo que hay gente que espera a que me pongas cierta sortija en mi dedo…

-Hump… -Descendieron las escaleras y nadie se habia ido. –Se callan, no interrumpen y no quiero oír ni un solo comentario o burla… ¿entendido? –Todos los "no-invitados" asintieron.

-Lo siento, hijo… tu padre me descubrió… -Rinko le sonrió y abrazo a Sakuno.

-Yo quiero pasar mi vida a lado de Sakuno, quiero que sea mi esposa, que siga siendo mi amiga… -La tomo de las manos y se hinco ante ella. –Creo que aun viene al caso lo de ser la madre de mis hijos, ¿no? –La castaña empezó a reírse y el saco una cajita del bolsillo de su saco. –Te amo Sakuno Ryuzaki… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Todas las veces que quieras… -Le coloco el anillo y se besaron para sellar el compromiso. -¿Les decimos?

-Si… -Agarrados de la mano miraron a la gente. –Tenemos una buena noticia que darles…

-Ya sospechaba algo… desde que entraste te vi diferente hija… -A Sumire se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos. -¿Adivine?

-OH, abuela… -Se acaricio su aun, vientre plano. –Ryoma y yo esperamos un bebe, que llegara mas o menos en siete meses mas…

-¡Hijo! –Rinko cruzo la sala y los abrazo. -¡Voy a ser abuela!

-¡Felicidades O`chibi! –Eiji estrujo a los tres, y pues… los demás tambien los abrazaron…

-¡Mi hermano me hará tío! –Ryoga brincaba emocionado. -¡Ya quiero tener hijos! ¡Necesito una novia!

-Nunca cambias hijo… -Rinko le dio palmaditas en a espalda.

-Creo que hay que mandar a traer mas comida… y destapar las botellas… -Nanjiroh se encontraba serio. –Me vas a hacer abuelo… ¡Me estoy volviendo viejo!

-Whiz… demasiado escandaloso… -Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco. –Presiento que será una larga noche lluviosa…

-Pero a tu lado nunca son largas… -Sakuno lo beso. –Contigo… todo es especial…

**Y yo te iré contando**

**Tantas cosas bonitas.**

**Como el dia en la playa**

**Cuando te conocía**

**Como jugaba el viento**

**Con tu pelo de niña**

**Ay que suerte, que suerte**

**Tu mirada y la mía.**

Dos meses después se efecto una bonita ceremonia en un jardín de una zona residencial… la zona donde estaba la casa del nuevo matrimonio Echizen…

Y el octavo mes, nació la primogénita de Ryoma… una nena de nombre Sakura… idéntica a Sakuno, con los mismos ojos del padre…

-Ten, cariño… -Ryoma llego del trabajo con una rosa en la mano. -¿Te gusta?

-Si, me estas malacostumbrando… -La pequeña Sakura dormía en las piernas de su esposa, y ella hizo a un lado la computadora en la que trabajaba.

-Sabes… creo que cuando me quedo sin palabras para decirte cuanto te amo, siempre te traigo una rosa… -Se dejo caer en la cama a lado de ellas. –Simplemente una rosa…

-Me gusta… simplemente una rosa… no me hace falta nada… tengo toda la felicidad que siempre desee…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¡Viste! Te di una hija... -Viri le saco la lengua a Ryoma.**

**-Bueno... al menos esta vez te reinvindicaste...**

**-Bah!**

**Espero les haya gustado... haganmelo saber con un rw, si?**

**LA CANCION ES: O quizas simplemente le regale una rosa de Leonardo Favio (es viejita...)**

**LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO COLMADO DE BUENAS COSAS!**

**Los quiero!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**

* * *


End file.
